Who's that girl?
by Heaven's Gonna Wait Hell Ain't
Summary: Not so much of a Twilight fanfic but some characters are there... Hope you like it? (Rated M just in case)


"Hey!" she grabbed the man by his leather jacket, pulling him away from her friend. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked almost screaming her lounges out.

"Nice timing Hell'!" said her friend.

"Excuse-me?" replied the stranger.

"Yeah, excuse you! Now get off of him!"

"I'm sorry miss but this is something I gotta take care of. If you would please….."

She pulled even harder with her superhuman strength forcing the man to let go. As she got a better grip at him, Heliana threw the southern man against a tree behind them.

"Thanks," began Quil as the girl helped him up. "I owe you one."

"Come on Quil, you don't owe me anything!" she replied with her warm, friendly smile.

"Dean!"

The voice came from a mile away, only a supernatural creature could have heard it. As the voice got closer, Heliana followed it to realize it belonged to a man in the early twenties, tall and pretty handsome. God knows he was her type…

"Dean, where, the hell, are you?" he yelled.

…

Quil approach the man who seemed quit knocked out.

"Damn she's strong!" he said to himself.

He redressed the body making sure to throw away every single weapon the man had on him, which means two guns, a silver knife and… wolfsbane bullets.

At the sight of it, Quil took a step back realizing what it meant.

_He knew what I was._

…

There was something in those woods and Sam knew it yet, he couldn't get himself to shut up and look for his brother in silence. As he walked passed an old tree, something caught his hear. He wasn't alone.

"Who is there?" he asked pointing is gun in the direction of the noise.

He slowly took a step forward unsure of what was hiding behind those leafs. He knew Forks was a town where werewolves were "running free" and he knew there were a lot of them. Sometimes he could really hate his brother.

"Show yourself!"

Instead of running away, Heliana did as the man commended.

"Don't shoot!" she said putting her hands up.

The man looked at her with his cute brown eyes with an expression that seemed to be what is usually called "surprise". She got out of the bushes not scared at all. She would sure be a stupid vampire if she was scared of a human with a gun.

"I'm Helia…." she began.

"Hell, run!" Quil ran in their direction wanting to protect his friend from the hunter. "They know!" he continued.

Heliana took a step back as Sam straighten is gun in the wolf's direction prepared to shoot.

"Sam!" yelled his brother.

"Dean, I got two!" he replied.

"Quil, what does that even mean?" asked Heliana.

"They're hunters, both of them. I saw wolfsbane bullets on the other."

"What?" she screamed.

Before anyone realized, Dean and Sam had both fired in the friends' direction, one of the bullets hitting Quil, Heliana avoiding the other.

"Quil!"

The wolf's body fell in her arms as his face whitened.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

Sam and Dean kept firing at the girl; every single bullet not affecting her in any ways it could have affected a wolf or a human.

As the guns fired, the bullets entered her body, Heliana couldn't think of anything but one: saving her friend. Fangs out, she brought her wrist to her mouth and bit herself. Quil was dying and the only thing that would save him was vampire blood, that's why she made him drink.

At the sight, Sam and Dean were shocked. In no way were they ready to face a vampire so instead of what they usually do, they ran.

"You can run, but you cannot hide!" were the last words they heard yelled by the vampire.

…

When he woke up, Quil had still difficulty to breath. The wolfsbane was in his system and it had to get out some way. Heliana took lifted him and brought him to Carlisle, the only man who could save him.

"They were werewolves hunters, they thought I was one of them at first but when they realised it wasn't the case, they ran." She explained the Cullen family. "The wolves are in danger. They have to leave."

"I understand Heliana but this is our territory," begun Sam Uley, the master of La Push's pack, "we can take care of ourselves."

"Not when wolfsbane is involved!" she replied.

"Heliana is right. You should leave, at least for a while, just in case." said Edward.

"Thank you." She said smiling at her ex-husband.

…

"What kind of vampire was that? Even if she wasn't a wolf, the bullets would have affected her at least a bit!... And she could walk in the sun!" Dean was more than surprise and frustrated.

"Dean, I know but…"

"I cannot believe that never met one of those!" He threw their father's journal across the room. "It is so frustrating!"

"The fact that she is a whoknowswhat/vampire or the fact that she's "that" and cute?" Sam asked, teasing his brother.

"That's not funny man! You know it's been a while since… you know…"

"And I don't want to know, thank-you." He replied.

The two hunters spent the rest of the day trying to find something else about that girl or vampire though it was not quit successful.

"Maybe we could try chopping her head off…" Dean suggested.

"I doubt she'll come knocking at our door wanting to kill herself…"

As Sam finished it sentence, the door opened and went flying across the room.

"Hello boys, miss me?"

"I want a cheeseburger." said a hungry, hopeful Dean.

"And I want your head on a silver platter but we don't always get what we want don't we?" said Heliana lifting the man against the wall. "Though I might get it this time" she continued her fangs out, ready to bite.

Meanwhile, Sam took a wooden stake that he found in one of his bags willing to drag it into the vampire's heart.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." She said before he even had the time to get to them.

"Do it Sammy…" said a Dean out of breath.

"If I do that she'll kill you!" replied his little brother.

"What? Seriously?" asked Heliana, "I'm not going to kill him! I don't do killings."

As to prove herself, she put Dean down pushing him towards Sam.

"I came here to warn you. Leave or you might never see the sun again."

Sam ran to her raising the stake and dragging it through her chest, missing her heart of little.

It took the vampire's breath away, only one twist and she would be an amount of blood but still, she found a way to speak her mind out.

"If… you wanted to kill me… all you… had to do was… ask."

On those words she used her unique power that could give her the choice every undead living would want to have: returning human.

"Wait… she has a pulse!" Sam yelled holding what seems to be a dead body.

"What? That is impossible!" said Dean running to his brother.

"Oh God… I can't believe we just killed a human!"

"We didn't ok? You saw what she was!"

Sam lifted her and laid her on the closest bed. In his entire life, he had kill ghosts, shapeshifters, werewolves, evil spirits, vampire… but never a human. And it was not going to change because of that girl.

"Dean, you got to help me!"

"What? No!"

"Dean, please! She can still be saved!" Sam begged.

"If it is supernatural we kill it. End of the story. That's our job!" was all he gave his brother.

"Fine. I'll do it myself!"

…

"How come she's not back?" asked Seth, the youngest wolf of the pack.

"I don't know, she was supposed to come back right after threatening them!" said Jared, another wolf.

"Well maybe she changed her mind and decided to stay, have some fun… if you know what I mean." Paul replied winking at his wolf brothers.

"Or not." said Edward glaring at is interlocutor.

"Come on dude! She's not yours anymore!"

"Shut up Paul."

"I'm just being realistic…" he muttered.

…

The girl opened her eyes slowly under Sam's anxious glare. He was not quite sure what to do, he never saved someone with that kind of injury and it was not possible for them to go to a hospital…

She muttered something in a week voice and took a grip at the stake.

"Wait don't…." he began but it was too late, she had already took the wooden stake out of her chest, bleeding more than ever.

She moaned in pain as she clutched the hunter's arm. When she looked at him, he could hear her voice whispering what she was about to say:

"Blood."

"I don't …" the man looked at his arm. "here." He held it out for her.

Heliana stared a minute at Sam's arm before biting it talking a few good sips.

"Ouch, that hurts…"

Before she could feel the blood in her system, she let go knowing something was wrong. This blood wouldn't do.

"You're not entirely human… are you?" She said in a weak voice.

"No, I have demon blood…" he answered.

"I cannot. I need human blood."

He shook his head in approval. She pocked her finger and ran it over the wound which healed as fast. Sam looked at her startled before turning to his brother.

"Please, Dean…"

"No way am I donating blood to that… godknowswhat!" the older man replied.

"Dean, please just do it, she's dying!"

"Fine." He muttered holding out his left arm.

"Thank you," Heliana said before biting him.

Strength... Power... Desire…

The blood rushed through her veins as more sinked in, every drop being more wonderful than the one before. The vampire had never tasted anything like it before. The feeling of him within, his blood… she felt it stronger than any bound, not even between a maker and his child.

Dean never thought this could happen. That he could enjoy a vampire bite. Maybe it was the way she did it… or... because of who did it. No. He did not know her, that was not possible but God knows it felt great. _Sam's such a baby for not liking this! Gosh, that's even better than sex! _Just before he could do anything stupid she released her grip on him.

The way she looked at him, he knew she felt it too, that he was not imagining anything and the worst of all, it never happened before.

Before she could healed him like she did with Sammy, before he could even ask her her name, she ran off.

…

"Hey!" she grabbed the man by his leather jacket, pulling him away from her friend. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked almost screaming her lounges out.

"Nice timing Hell'!" said her friend.

"Excuse-me?" replied the stranger.

"Yeah, excuse you! Now get off of him!"

"I'm sorry miss but this is something I gotta take care of. If you would please….."

She pulled even harder with her superhuman strength forcing the man to let go. As she got a better grip at him, Heliana threw the southern man against a tree behind them.

"Thanks," began Quil as the girl helped him up. "I owe you one."

"Come on Quil, you don't owe me anything!" she replied with her warm, friendly smile.

"Dean!"

The voice came from a mile away, only a supernatural creature could have heard it. As the voice got closer, Heliana followed it to realize it belonged to a man in the early twenties, tall and pretty handsome. God knows he was her type…

"Dean, where, the hell, are you?" he yelled.

…

Quil approach the man who seemed quit knocked out.

"Damn she's strong!" he said to himself.

He redressed the body making sure to throw away every single weapon the man had on him, which means two guns, a silver knife and… wolfsbane bullets.

At the sight of it, Quil took a step back realizing what it meant.

_He knew what I was._

…

There was something in those woods and Sam knew it yet, he couldn't get himself to shut up and look for his brother in silence. As he walked passed an old tree, something caught his hear. He wasn't alone.

"Who is there?" he asked pointing is gun in the direction of the noise.

He slowly took a step forward unsure of what was hiding behind those leafs. He knew Forks was a town where werewolves were "running free" and he knew there were a lot of them. Sometimes he could really hate his brother.

"Show yourself!"

Instead of running away, Heliana did as the man commended.

"Don't shoot!" she said putting her hands up.

The man looked at her with his cute brown eyes with an expression that seemed to be what is usually called "surprise". She got out of the bushes not scared at all. She would sure be a stupid vampire if she was scared of a human with a gun.

"I'm Helia…." she began.

"Hell, run!" Quil ran in their direction wanting to protect his friend from the hunter. "They know!" he continued.

Heliana took a step back as Sam straighten is gun in the wolf's direction prepared to shoot.

"Sam!" yelled his brother.

"Dean, I got two!" he replied.

"Quil, what does that even mean?" asked Heliana.

"They're hunters, both of them. I saw wolfsbane bullets on the other."

"What?" she screamed.

Before anyone realized, Dean and Sam had both fired in the friends' direction, one of the bullets hitting Quil, Heliana avoiding the other.

"Quil!"

The wolf's body fell in her arms as his face whitened.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

Sam and Dean kept firing at the girl; every single bullet not affecting her in any ways it could have affected a wolf or a human.

As the guns fired, the bullets entered her body, Heliana couldn't think of anything but one: saving her friend. Fangs out, she brought her wrist to her mouth and bit herself. Quil was dying and the only thing that would save him was vampire blood, that's why she made him drink.

At the sight, Sam and Dean were shocked. In no way were they ready to face a vampire so instead of what they usually do, they ran.

"You can run, but you cannot hide!" were the last words they heard yelled by the vampire.

…

When he woke up, Quil had still difficulty to breath. The wolfsbane was in his system and it had to get out some way. Heliana took lifted him and brought him to Carlisle, the only man who could save him.

"They were werewolves hunters, they thought I was one of them at first but when they realised it wasn't the case, they ran." She explained the Cullen family. "The wolves are in danger. They have to leave."

"I understand Heliana but this is our territory," begun Sam Uley, the master of La Push's pack, "we can take care of ourselves."

"Not when wolfsbane is involved!" she replied.

"Heliana is right. You should leave, at least for a while, just in case." said Edward.

"Thank you." She said smiling at her ex-husband.

…

"What kind of vampire was that? Even if she wasn't a wolf, the bullets would have affected her at least a bit!... And she could walk in the sun!" Dean was more than surprise and frustrated.

"Dean, I know but…"

"I cannot believe that never met one of those!" He threw their father's journal across the room. "It is so frustrating!"

"The fact that she is a whoknowswhat/vampire or the fact that she's "that" and cute?" Sam asked, teasing his brother.

"That's not funny man! You know it's been a while since… you know…"

"And I don't want to know, thank-you." He replied.

The two hunters spent the rest of the day trying to find something else about that girl or vampire though it was not quit successful.

"Maybe we could try shopping her head off…" Dean suggested.

"I doubt she'll come knocking at our door wanting to kill herself…"

As Sam finished it sentence, the door opened and went flying across the room.

"Hello boys, miss me?"

"I want a cheeseburger." said a hungry, hopeful Dean.

"And I want your head on a silver platter but we don't always get what we want don't we?" said Heliana lifting the man against the wall. "Though I might get it this time" she continued her fangs out, ready to bit.

Meanwhile, Sam took a wooden stake that he found in one of his bags willing to drag it into the vampire's heart.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." She said before he even had the time to get to them.

"Do it Sammy…" said a Dean out of breath.

"If I do that she'll kill you!" replied his little brother.

"What? Seriously?" asked Heliana, "I'm not going to kill him! I don't do killings."

As to prove herself, she put Dean down pushing him towards Sam.

"I came here to warn you. Leave or you might never see the sun again."

Sam ran to her raising the stake and dragging it through her chest, missing her heart of little.

It took the vampire's breath away, only one twist and she would be an amount of blood but still, she found a way to speak her mind out.

"If… you wanted to kill me… all you… had to do was… ask."

On those words she used her unique power that could give her the choice every undead living would want to have: returning human.

"Wait… she has a pulse!" Sam yelled holding what seems to be a dead body.

"What? That is impossible!" said Dean running to his brother.

"Oh God… I can't believe we just killed a human!"

"We didn't ok? You saw what she was!"

Sam lifted her and laid her on the closest bed. In his entire life, he had kill ghosts, shapeshifters, werewolves, evil spirits, vampire… but never a human. And it was not going to change because of that girl.

"Dean, you got to help me!"

"What? No!"

"Dean, please! She can still be save!" Sam begged.

"If it is supernatural we kill it. End of the story. That's our job!" was all he gave his brother.

"Fine. I'll do it myself!"

…

"How come she's not back?" asked Seth, the youngest wolf of the pack.

"I don't know, she was supposed to come back right after threatening them!" said Jared, another wolf.

"Well maybe she changed her mind and decided to stay, have some fun… if you know what I mean." Paul replied winking at his wolf brothers.

"Or not." said Edward glaring at is interlocutor.

"Come on dude! She's not yours anymore!"

"Shut up Paul."

"I'm just being realistic…" he muttered.

…

The girl opened her eyes slowly under Sam's anxious glare. He was not quite sure what to do, he never saved someone with that kind of injury and it was not possible for them to go to an hospital…

She muttered something in a week voice and took a grip at the stake.

"Wait don't…." he began but it was too late, she had already took the wooden stake out of her chest, bleeding more than ever.

She mound in pain as she clutched the hunter's arm. When she looked at him, he could hear her voice whispering what she was about to say:

"Blood."

"I don't …" the man looked at his arm. "here." He held it out for her.

Heliana stared a minute at Sam's arm before biting it talking a few good sips.

"Ouch, that hurts…"

Before she could feel the blood in her system, she let go knowing something was wrong. This blood wouldn't do.

"You're not entirely human… are you?" She said in a weak voice.

"No, I have demon blood…" he answered.

"I cannot. I need human blood."

He shook his head in approval. She pocked her finger and ran it over the wound which healed as fast. Sam looked at her with startled before turning to his brother.

"Please, Dean…"

"No way am I donating blood to that… godknowswhat!" the older man replied.

"Dean, please just do it, she's dying!"

"Fine." He muttered holding out his left arm.

"Thank you," Heliana said before biting him.

Strength... Power... Desire…

The blood rushed through her veins as more sinked in, every drop being more wonderful than the one before. The vampire had never tasted anything like it before. The feeling of him within, his blood… she felt it stronger than any bound, not even between a maker and his child.

Dean never thought this could happen. That he could enjoy a vampire bite. Maybe it was the way she did it… or... because of who did it. No. He did not know her, that was not possible but God knows it felt great. _Sam's such a baby for not liking this! Gosh, that's even better than sex! _Just before he could do anything stupid she released her grip on him.

The way she looked at him, he knew she felt it too, that he was not imagining anything and the worst of all, it never happened before.

Before she healed him like she did with Sammy, before he could even ask her her name, she ran off.

…


End file.
